Going Back to Where I Belong
by sweetpinkgurl
Summary: Gabriella Montez, a successful lawyer and has everything she have wanted but when her past hunts her will she change what she had left behind or will she run again like she did before. Troyella and other parings :))))
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Going Back to Where I Belong

Chapter 1: Prologue

Gabriella's POV

It has been 5 years since I had graduated high school. It has been 5 years since I last saw my friends and Troy. I had moved on but I couldn't forget the memories we had. Sometimes I would just stare far and think about Troy. I know it's my fault we broke up.

_Flashback_

_"Troy we need to talk." I said_

_"Yes Brie?" respond Troy_

_"We should break up." _

_"Gabriella Why? We were just okay a while ago and now you want to break up."_

_"I'm not ready for a long distance relationship"_

_"I promise I'll visit whenever I can, I promise just don't break up with me."_

_"Troy, I'm sorry. But I can't." tears streaming down my face_

_"Okay Brie, I will be here for you always."_

_"Troy, Promise me you will live your dream" I made him promise_

_"Brie, I don't know. I don't have a reason to live that dream without you." _

_"Promise me Troy please." I held his hand_

_"Brie I promise"_

_I looked at him for the last time hugged and whispered_

_"Goodbye Troy, Until we meet again"_

_And left as fast as I can without hearing what he said to me._

_End of flashback _

That's the last time I heard from him and my friends. It's time to go back to Albuquerque.

I had called my agent and told her to book me tickets to Albuquerque. I dialed the number of my agent Isabella

"Hello Isabella, Please book me a ticket to Albuquerque" I told her

"Yes Gabby, when do you want the date to be?" she answered

"I want it as soon as possible."

"How about your appointments?"

"Tell them I'm on vacation."

"Okay, Is that all?"

"Yes thank you."

"Anything for you Gabby."

"Goodbye, Just email me the details"

"Bye Gabby" hanging up the cellphone

I told my self this is it I'm going back to where I belong. This is my life. This is always my dream. This is where I belong.

* * *

**_I wish you will like the first chapter. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. :) ~Gwen _**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Albuquerque

Going Back to Where I Belong

Chapter 2: Back to Albuquerque

It's just like yesterday when me and my mother Maria moved to Albuquerque. When my mother told me we were moving to Albuquerque, I was shock at first I didn't know what to do. It is in Albuquerque I became who I want to be. And now I'm back to fix the pieces I left.

"We will be arriving in Albuquerque in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt." a voice from the pilot

"This is it!" I thought

* * *

"Mami, I miss you so much" I said hugging her tight

"I miss you more mija" she answered while hugging me back

"How are you mami?" I ask while putting my things in the car

"I'm fine Gabby. How about you? How's New York?"

"New York's fine mami but it's better here." I answered with a smile in my face

"That's good to here. Are you staying here for good?"

"I'm not yet sure" putting the last bag in the car

"Okay Mijia, Let's go home."

* * *

We finally reach home. Where I had happy and sad moments of my life.

"Gabby, Welcome home" my mom said while opening the door

I looked around a lot has change since the day I left except the pictures, while I was going around I saw a picture of me and Troy during our prom.

_Flashback_

_I was going down the stairs. I saw Troy talking to my mom_

_"She's going down any moment now." my mom said to Troy_

_"How do I look?" I asked them _

_Troy was just looking with his mouth slightly open I giggled and he closed his mouth_

_"You look beautiful." my mom said_

_"You look perfect" respond Troy while putting the flower thingy in my hand_

_"Let me take a picture of two." Mom said while picking up her camera in the table_

_End of flashback_

I will never forget that memory that I will cherish forever. After eating dinner I went to my room. My room is the only thing that didn't change, My things are in their exact place, My floral pink bedsheet is still there. I love this place so much this is where me and Troy bonds.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter :( Thank you to the people who reviewed in my first chapter. Please PM I need some suggestion in the next chapter. I won't post the next chapter until I have more than or 5 reviews. Please review and please help me :P ~Gwen**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Blonde Again

Going Back to Where I Belong

Chapter 3: Meeting the Blonde Again

"Mami, I'll just go buy something." I yelled to Mami

"Okay Mijia. Be safe." Mami yelled back

* * *

I finally reach Everything for You **(made up)**. The mall we always go to when we are bored during long free periods. I went to go to Forever 21 and more stores. On my way to Starbucks. I accidentally bumped on a blonde girl and my bags and hers has scattered on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I said sincerely

"You better be." The girl said with a sarcastic manner

"Sharpay?"

"Gabriella?"

I nodded.

"Gabby, I miss you. How are you?" While she's hugging me

"Shar, I miss you too. I'm doing great. How's life? How's the gang?" hugging back

"I'm doing great. Zeke and I are already engaged. Taylor and Chad are still together also Ryan and Kelsi."

" 's good to hear. How about Troy?"

"He's fine. He's actually playing for Lakers. Also he never had a girlfriend after you. How about you?"

"Really? I'm actually a lawyer. Never dated anyone after Troy." I answered

"That's good to hear. I'm so happy to see you Gabby. We are you going?"

"I'm on my way Starbucks. You?"

"Same. How about lets go together. So that we can catch up."

"Okay." With a smile

* * *

We kept on talking until we reach at Starbucks.

"Hey I'm Sarah. May I take your order?" The cashier lady said

"Uhm.. I want a Strawberries n Cream. Grande. How about you Shar?" I said

"I want a Cappuccino Latte." Shar answered

"Is that all?" Sarah said

We nodded

"That would be 10 bucks."

We paid for our drinks and headed in our table.

"Gabby, Why did you stop talking to the Gang?" Shar said

"Because I will really miss the Gang and it will be hard to move on." I responded back

"Oh. I wish we could go back to high school. And never go to college."

"Yes. You're right. Shar, I want to fix everything. Can you help me?

"I will Gabby. Everything changed when you left. Troy hasn't been Troy when you left."

"I know. I really miss you Shar."

"Me too."

We continued to talk until Shar's IPhone rang.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

"Hello Zeke, Yes I'm already on my way there. Okay meet you there. Love you baby." Shar answered

"Gabby I hate to leave but I have to meet Zeke. Can I have your number?"

"Okay sure."

We exchange number and we got up and get ready to leave.

"So Gabby. I'll see you again. Bye." While hugging me

"Bye Shar." While smiling at her

* * *

It's good to hear from Sharpay that the gang are still together. And they all have great careers. I wish I'm not too late to fix everything.

* * *

**Hey Everyone. Sorry if I haven't updated for about 4 months because I was waiting for my story to reach 5 reviews. And I finally got it! Yehey! I wish you will still review my story and PM if you have any suggestion for the next chapter. Thank you. :) See you in the next chapter. Please review :D ~Gwen xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning and Old Friends

Going Back to Where I Belong

Chapter 4: Planning and Old Friends

No One's POV

The next day Sharpay texted the girls.

_Tay, Kels meet me in my house now. ASAP_

_XOXO Sharpay Evans_

* * *

"Hey Shar, Why do you want to meet us?" Taylor started

"Girls we have a special mission." Sharpay answered with a smile

"Special mission?" Kelsi said

"Yes, I want Troyella back together again."

"How will we do that if Gabby is not here." Taylor said while Kelsi nodded

"Girls what happen to your smart minds? I thought you girls are smarter that I am? Don't you get the clue Gabby is back!" Sharpay said while looking at her new manicured nails

"What? Really?" They exclaimed together

"Yes. I bumped at her yesterday at the mall. She's doing good. Actually she is a lawyer. But she misses Troy so badly."

"Oh. Okay I want to help bring Troyella back. Kels are you in?" Taylor said

"Yes I'm in. Shar what's your plan?" Kels said while getting her notebook

"Okay before we start we won't tell our boys about the plan and especially Gabby and Troy." Sharpay said

"Yes"

"Okay. So where was the place that Troy and Gabriella first met?"

"Uhm… The Ski Lodge." Taylor yelled

"Okay. So we can plan a Wildcat get together there. And we can ask Chad to tell Troy that we are having a small gang reunion there while us we will tell Gabby."

"Yes! That's a good plan Shar. How will we do that if we didn't meet Gabby yet?" Kelsi said

"Let's call her later after planning this. Let's tell her to meet us tomorrow."

"Yes! That's a great idea! I really miss her a lot." Taylor said while frowning at Sharpay

"Me too." Kelsi said

"Okay. So the place will be at the Ski Lodge. And then they will meet at the party like before but it is not just New Years Eve." Sharpay said

"Yes that's nice."

And they continued talking about the plan to get Troyella back.

* * *

_Hey Gabs. Meet us at Everything for You tomorrow. At 10 am sharp. Kelsi and Taylor will be there_

_Bye :) Mwah!_

_XOXO Sharpay Evans_

* * *

Gabriella's POV

Today I'm going to meet Tay and Kels. I really miss them so much. They were always there to support me. I feel really terrible not talking to them for a long time. I started the car and drove to the mall.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" Taylor said to me

"Yes it's me." While hugging Taylor

"Kels, you removed your glasses." I said to Kelsi

"Yes, I'm wearing contact lenses. I miss you so much." Kelsi said while she's hugging me

"Girls enough of the hugging. Lets go shopping." Sharpay said as usual

We spent the whole day talking and shopping like we do back in high school. Catching up to what we miss in each others life. I'm happy to meet my friends again and can't wait for our reunion next week. I'm looking forward on spending my vacation with them. And meeting Troy.

* * *

No One's POV

_On that same day…_

"Hey Dude, We will have a Wildcat together next week at Ski Lodge. Sharpay planned it do you want to come?" Chad said to Troy while they are playing basketball

"Sure Chad. Lets go there together. Will you and Taylor go together?" Troy answered while breathing heavily

"No. She won't she'll go with Sharpay and Kelsi a day before we go."

"Oh. So its just the two of us. How about Ryan and the others?"

"Ryan and Zeke will go there together. I just don't know about Jason and the others."

"Why don't we call Zeke and Ryan and tell them lets just go there together?"

"Okay. I'll call Zeke. You call Ryan."

"Sure."

After minutes of calling Ryan and Zeke. They all agree on going there together.

* * *

**Yes finally Troy came in the picture! I know that Troy has only a minimal part. Next chapter would be more exciting, and more Troy moments. (NO MORE SPOILERS!) I already finished writing Chapter 5 and 6. Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year. I'm gonna update before New Year. Please review my story. :D See you in the next chapter xD ~Gwen :))))**


	5. Chapter 5: Wildcat Gang Together Again?

Going Back To Where I Belong

Chapter 5: The Wildcat Gang Again?

No One's POV

After a week, the Wildcats are excited for the small reunion that they will have in Ski Lodge. Little did Troy, Gabriella and the others that they will meet again.

"Girls, Wake up. We're here! I'm so excited on spending a whole week with you girls." Gabriella said with a big smile on her face

"It's not only us." Taylor said quietly

"Tay, What did you say?"

"Nothing. I'm excited also."

"Girls, Lets go down already." Sharpay said in a bossy manner

* * *

The next day..

"Boys, We're at Ski Lodge already. Chad wake up." Troy said

"Uhm. What?" Chad said in a sleepy way

"Danforth! Wake up." Ryan and Zeke in the same time while Troy smacked Chad's head

"Okay I'm awake."

"Come on guys. Lets go down." Ryan said

* * *

"Zeke, Why don't you call Sharpay and ask her where are they so that we can meet them." Troy said to Zeke

"Okay" Zeke answered and started to dial Sharpay's number

"Hello Shar" "Yes Zeke" "Where are you guys?" "Where in the pool right now." "Okay we will go there" "Oh, Okay. What!" " What?" "Okay sure"

And they headed to the pool. On the way to the pool.

"Guys, Why don't you head in the pool. I think forgot something in the car" Troy said while checking his pocket

"Okay. Where will we meet you?" Ryan said

"I'll just call."

"Okay, Bye."

And Troy left.

* * *

The girls..

"Tay, I have to tell you something." Sharpay said

"Okay, Excuse as Gabby."

"Okay." Gabriella answered

"We have a problem -" Sharpay started

"What problem?" Zeke answered

"Oh. Hey Zeke, Ryan and Chad. Where is Troy?" Taylor said

"He forgot something in the car. So Shar, What's your problem?" Chad said in a curious manner

"Uhm.. Gabby's here and we don't want to let Troy know until tonight at the party. And I don't want also Troy to know that Gabby's here." Sharpay yelled quietly

"What? Really? Gabster is back?" Chad said while having a big smile in his face

"I miss Gabs so much." Ryan said also smiling

"Where is she? We want to see her." Zeke said excitedly

"At the pool. Lets go there."

"Okay. So we won't tell her that Troy's here and we will do everything that we can do to not let Gabby's and Troy's to meet." Chad said

"Yes." Both girls said at the same time

"Girls, What took you so long?" Gabriella said

"Gabby, We have a surprise for you." Taylor said

"Gabs, How are you? I miss you so much." Ryan said while hugging Gabriella

"I miss you too. Why are you here guys?" Gabriella said breaking the hug

"Uhm.. Hey Gabster. The girls wanted to surprise you. I miss my little sister." Chad said hugging Gabriella

"Chad! Still have the Afro. I miss my older brother also." Gabriella said to Chad

"Hey Gabby. I miss my partner in the kitchen. **(Zeke and Gabby always bonds in the kitchen in my story.)**" Zeke said hugging Gabriella also

"Zeke, I miss you too. How's your restaurant? I miss you guys so much.

"Going well. It is a boom!"

"Told ya."

"Hey Girls!" Kelsi said

"Hey!" They all said at the same time

"And boys."

"Hey!"

"Hey Ryan, I miss you so much" Kelsi said

"I miss you too baby." Ryan said to Kelsi

"Shar Baby." Zeke said to Sharpay while kissing her

"Chad! I miss you." Taylor said while hugging Chad

"Me too Baby!" Chad answered

Gabriella looked at her friends and she was happy that they are all still together. But she was really envious that they had found their true love. She just thought of Troy. That broke the moment when Chad's phone rang.

"Hello." "Chad, Where are you?" "Uhm... Meet us in the front desk." "Okay."

"Girls, We have to go already. We haven't fixed our things yet." Chad said

"Okay. See you guys later at the party." Gabriella said

* * *

Troy's POV

I waited for them for so long! Where are they? What's taking them so long.

"Hey Dude." Chad said

"What took you so long guys?" I said angrily

"Uhm.. We had to find the girls." Ryan answered

"Where are they now?"

"They had to fix something." Zeke said looking down the floor "They didn't want us to know." He continued

"Oh okay. Let's go fix our stuff. So that we can play Basketball." While going inside the elevator

We went to play basketball for 4 hours and we finally got ready to go to the party. I wished Gabriella is here. I wished we never broke up.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews you had given me. :) Especially to my good friend Cecilia. Thanks for helping me gain this reviews. Happy New Year Everyone :D. I wish you'll like this chapter. See you in the next chapter. ~Gwen xD**


End file.
